


The sound of your voice

by Tdtori



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdtori/pseuds/Tdtori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of your voice

Matt had been injured before; he had been on the brink of death before, but each time he would bounce back with a few stitches. This time was different. 

There was a human-trafficking group that Matt decided needed to be taken down. It was disgusting to know that things like that were happening in his own city. It was part of the reason he started doing this. He had taken on groups of people, strong men, before and he wasn’t too concerned. 

What he wasn’t expecting were machete knives and Molotov cocktails. The two together plus the at least five men that were there made it impossible to fight. At one point the fight got so bad that Matt just laid there in defeat and they finally left him, laughing about how the daredevil of Hell’s Kitchen couldn’t even put up a fight.  
Now he was covered in burns and deep cuts that oozed blood. He felt dizzy and nauseous. 

These weren’t his usual injuries. Matt was in a different kind of a pain. A one where it’s so bad you just want to scream and punch something. A one that drains you and exhausts you. A one that kills that you.

Matt knew it too. Knew that it was different and that even if he did call Claire and even if he did make it to her apartment, it probably wouldn’t do any good. And he knew that if he died on Claire’s couch she’d never forgive him. 

Walking was difficult, it felt like he was going to pass out, but he found an alley and sat down against the brick wall. Dying didn’t scare him. When he became Daredevil it was something that he accepted. That there was a chance he would die doing this. At least he tried to make his city a better place.

For a moment he just sat there with his eyes closed, trying to steady his breathing before pulling out his burner that he always kept on him, speed-dialing Claire’s own burner.

It rang once. Twice. Three times before she finally picked up. “What is it this time, Matt?” She sounded exhausted, like she had been sleeping.

“I apologize if I waked you, Claire. There isn’t anything wrong, I just…couldn’t sleep.” His voice was steady, calm, nothing like it was a few minutes ago when he was scream in pain. It took a lot of work to keep it that way too.

He could her sigh and her sheets ruffling as she sat up in bed, probably rubbing her eyes and wondering what the hell she was doing. Matt wondered the same thing. “Does that happen often? Not being able to sleep?”

Sleeping had always been an issue. Especially once he became a vigilante. Nightmares of not being able to save someone, of not being able to do his job. Even nightmares about Foggy not wanting to be his friend anymore. He hardly got a break from it. “Sometimes. Usually I just put on some music, something classical since that usually is calming, but I do like the sound of your voice.” He smiled. What a way to go. Listening to the sound of her voice.

“I bet you say that all the women.” Claire laughed quietly, unaware of what was actually happening. “And I bet they all fall for it, don’t they?”

It was true that he said that line a lot. He had said it to Foggy and to Karen before, but for them it wasn’t in a romantic way. Whenever he said it he usually meant it in a relaxing way. “I don’t use that line often. Besides, it just means your voice is relaxing. Calms me.” Her voice made him unafraid of what would be happening soon. Hell, even just her breathing calmed him. Knowing that she was there. 

There was the sound of sheets ruffling again and Matt figured she was getting out of bed. “Maybe that’s why I’m so good at my job, because I have a relaxing voice.” It was said snarky and he heard her laugh. “Do you want to just talk until you fall back asleep then? Is my voice gonna do it?”

Matt laughed, but it came out horse and it sounded bad. “Maybe it is. Maybe I just love your voice that much.”

“You’re a real charmer, Matt. Bet you were real popular in college.” And then she paused, listened to his breathing that didn’t sound completely normal especially paired with the horrible laugh he just had. “You alright, Matt?” 

She couldn’t know. He didn’t want her to know that as they were speaking he was dying. That he was using his last breaths to talk to her. “Everything is fine, Claire. Maybe I’m getting sick.” 

Matt couldn’t tell if she was convinced or not, but she didn’t seem to ask again. “So, what’s keeping you up then?”

And so they talked. Matt talked about his dad, how he was a boxer and the last fight he fought he had won, even if he wasn’t that good. He talked about Foggy and college. How he had dated a Greek girl and things hadn’t worked out. He talked about being Daredevil. How it was wonderful and a burden.

“What do you mean a burden?” 

“I mean…I had-have a responsibility to this city…to it’s people. I have to do everything I can to protect them. I’m just one man, so I can’t do it all. And there’s a lot of bad out there. A lot of evil.”

Claire made a noise like she knew what he meant and she probably did. Not just from what Matt told her, but by the people she saw come into the hospital. Stabbings and shooting victims.

By now the pain was unbearable. It felt like his skin was melting off, like there wasn’t much more blood to spill. “Claire?” His voice soft, quiet, to keep it from breaking.

“Yeah?” She said back in the same small voice and Matt could’ve sworn he heard something that sounded like fear. 

He smiled, made a noise similar to a laugh. “I think I love you.” There was silence on her end, probably due to surprise. “I know what you’re thinking, but it’s fine. You don’t have say anything.”

“Good night, Matt.” Claire finally said and he could tell that she was smiling, which is exactly what he wanted.

“Good night, Claire.” He hung up and put the burner phone on the ground next to him. At least she knew how he felt and he got to hear her voice. 

Taking the final breath and letting go? A little easier now.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt on tumblr and immediately thought Matt/Claire!


End file.
